Seduced : Ever After
by Silmeria - Archer of Valhalla
Summary: Wedding's are always fun, aren't they?


Valkyria : Hello Everyone! Surprised? You don't have to be! But, I can and hear the excited smiles and squeaks when you gaze upon this.

Griever : Oh, don't be so smug about this, especially since you promised them a one-shot anyways.

Valkyria : Right, right, like Griever says, I did indeed promise this one-shot. Though, there probably will be more one-shots in the future after Forbidden Love and Shining Light are complete.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh. I do own this awesome plot though.

Current Song : Beggin by Madcon.

* * *

><p><em>"Happiness is the consequence of personal effort." - Elizabeth Gilbert<em>

"We should have stayed longer to get the stitches out. It's probably going to get infected…."

"I seriously doubt it. Especially with the way you've been so _attentive_ towards me these last few weeks."

Ryou rolled his eyes at the innuendo. "I had no choice but to be attentive towards you, Bakura, especially when you scared all of the nurses and doctors away with your pissy attitude."

"Can you blame me?" Bakura carefully picked up the luggage, waving him away when he tried to reach for it. "Those damn nurses were trying to grope me, and the doctors tried to overdose me with morphine. I was doped up for half the time."

Ryou quickly muffled the snicker that wanted to escape. Because of the extent of Bakura's injury, his husband had to be put on constant painkillers which sometimes made him clingy. He didn't have the heart to tell Bakura that his teammates, who had chosen to stay in Korea until Bakura was healed, had taken pictures of Bakura while he was in his "dopey and clingy." state.

He wondered if he could get copies.

"They weren't trying to overdose you on morphine," Ryou soothed, making his way through the over-crowded airport. "Do you know how much pain you would've been in if you didn't have that amount? I know you're used to all types of pain, but not even you would've been able to handle that."

"Bah,"

"I know I'm right," stepping through the automated doors of the airport, Ryou grinned once his eyes caught the limo that Seto sent out for them.

Before they could approach, the window of the limo slid down and Jounouchi's head popped out, wearing a grin. "Welcome back!"

Bakura groaned from behind him, muttering a sarcastic "great, it's the mutt." Ryou ignored his husband in favor of returning Jounouchi's grin.

"It's good to be back. I'm sorry that missed your wedding." Ryou nodded at the luggage Bakura was holding. "I have a gift for you."

Seto's head appeared next to Jounouchi's. "It's not a gun or blade is it? The last one you gave us "disappeared." I have a feeling that Mokuba has it."

"If he does then I would be happy to teach him how to use it." Bakura stated, lips pulling into a dark smirk. "It might come in handy one day."

"Do you want to walk home with that injury?" Seto snarled. "If you don't, then I suggest you shut the hell up and get in."

Ryou closed his eyes when he saw Bakura open his mouth to say something that would most likely offend Seto, which would cause Seto to leave them in dust, stranded, and with no choice but to catch a taxi in what was most likely the middle of traffic deadlock hour.

When Ryou heard the inevitable screech of tires, he opened his eyes to glare at his husband who was already giving him an apologetic look.

Sighing, Ryou turned away to try to find a cab, even though their welcome home ride abandoned them, they were going to be stuck in traffic in a hot, stuffy taxi for the next possible two hours, and he was going to have to deal with Bakura arguing with the cabbi most of the way...

It was good to be home.

* * *

><p>Honda found himself being pulled from under the current car he was working on and under Otogi's playful gaze under two seconds flat.<p>

Covering his sweat and oil drenched arm carefully over his eyes, Honda murmured a despaired. "It's too hot for this." before trying, unsuccessfully, to scoot back under the car.

"You haven't even given me a chance to say what I wanted and you're muttering "It's too hot for this." I'm not going to try to jump you again."

Honda removed his arm from over his eyes to glare at his lover. "I still haven't forgiven you for that, you know? I had to beg Tatsuya not to quit on me. Do you know how hard it is to find a competent assistant these days?"

"Not that hard." Otogi chuckled, giving him an amused look. "I have about two."

"Those are secretaries, - I use that term very loosely- are useless. They do nothing but screw up your appointments and hit on you."

"No they don't," Otogi looked sincerely confused. "they're very sufficient.."

"Of course they are," Honda stood, grabbed the towel laying on the car and wiped his arms. "In front of you, they're _very_ efficient."

Otogi frowned at his tone. "Why didn't you tell me they were screwing around with you? I would've done something about it a long time ago."

Honda carelessly shrugged. "It doesn't matter if I had said something or not. I would've just cost them their jobs while looking a jealous lover who can't handle women being around the work place."

"Honda, that's not true, you know it's not."

"Just don't fire them, okay? They're just being children about the whole thing."

"We'll see," Honda's heart sank at the cold tone. He knew that whatever Otogi had in store for those women it wouldn't be good for them. At all.

"Why did you stop by today?" Honda asked, in an effort to change the subject. "I thought you would be busy looking over the shops." It didn't surprise Honda that as soon as Otogi arrived back home that he would be concentrating on creating a chain of shops throughout Domino as he had done America. Thanks to his work with Pegasus, it didn't take him long. At least five different shops were spread across the city and even more were being made in different locations.

"I decided to take a break, had a few errands to run."

"Errands? I don't like the sound of that."

Otogi snickered, raising his hands in an surrendering gesture. "Not that kind of errand, Honda, and they say I'm the perverted one."

"W-Well!" Honda sputtered, defensively. "You always come back with condoms and lube when you say you go out for errands!"

_"Ew!"_ a deep voice cried out from behind him. "Damnit Honda! Again!"

Otogi and Honda whirled around to see Tatsuya standing at the entrance of the garage looking slightly green in the face.

"Calm down for God's sake, Tatsuya," Otogi stepped closer to Honda, wrapping an arm around his waist. "It's nothing that you haven't seen before."

_"Otogi."_

"I think I'm going to puke." Tatsuya whimpered, taking a step back. "I think that I'll come back later, okay? Take a _longer_ lunch break."

Wearily, Honda watched his assistant run back down the street. "I wonder how long it'll be before he quits?"

"He's not going to quit on you," Otogi tugged him closer. "I'll make sure of it."

"Of course you will," Honda snorted. "What errand did you run by the way?"

"Oh nothing too big," Otogi dug into his pocket and palmed the box. "I'll show you at Yuugi's wedding."

"You can't show me now?"

"Nope," Otogi pressed a kiss to his neck, causing a shiver to run down his spine. "It's a surprise."

Honda didn't have the heart to ruin the tender moment and confess that he was wary of Otogi's "surprises." as well.

* * *

><p>"Mana…" Atemu looked the reporter up and down slowly. "You've gotten so big."<p>

"I see you still don't know how to use those manners you're always bragging about." Mana placed her hands around her enlarged stomach, giving him the same lingering look. "And you're not so skinny yourself, mister. Sitting in the office doesn't do well for your figure, does it?"

Atem palmed his flat stomach, sending Mana a half-hearted glare. "It's the damn suits. At least I don't look like I'm having twins."

Atemu watched with barely suppressed amusement as Mana waddled towards him, his amusement quickly faded when she finally made it close enough to whack on the arm. Hard.

"Whoa," Atemu gently grabbed her Man's fist when she was about to make a second attempt. "put those fists fury away, little mama." he wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders. "I'm sorry that I teased you, okay? You look very radiant."

"Liar," Mana stepped back to look down at her cut off cotton shorts that her reached above her knees and pink maternity shirt. "I look horrible." she placed her hands back on her stomach. "I'm going to kill Mahad for knocking me up."

"You love him too much to do that," Atemu soothed, mentally thinking to call Mahad to warn the man that he was scheduled for a beating or at least a midnight ice cream run. "you're both getting married soon, right?"

"We're going to wait until about two years after Azizi is born." Mana replied. "You're going to come, right?"

"Of course," Atemu sent the former reporter a grin. "I'm paying for it as well."

"Atemu, we're not going to let you do that." Mana sent him a disapproving frown that was really more of a pout. "We're going to save up for the wedding and-"

"With Azizi running around, the both of you won't have time to even consider saving up for a wedding. So, I'm going to take care of everything. With your input, of course,"

"Of course, I'm not going to have men take care of the decorations, location and food. The only things you guys would do is order pizza and rent a cheap place downtown."

"That's true, but must you say it so harshly?"

"The truth hurts, Atemu Ishigami," Mana replied, solemnly. "I know it because I used to be one hell of reporter who released such hurtful truths."

"I still can't believe that you retired," Atemu stated. "you would've been one of the best in Japan."

"Well," Mana rubbed her stomach. "there are some things that are more important than fame." she winked at him. "Wouldn't you say, Mr. Motou?"

"I convinced Yuugi that it would be best if he took my name."

"Convince?" Mana raised an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, did you do to convince, Yuugi, hmm? Lick his body with whip cream? Chocolate? Serenade him with music?

"I see pregnancy has made your perverse mind even worse." Atemu stated. "If want you want to know what I did, well." he winked at Mana. "That's my secret."

"You did! You did bribe him with sex!" Mana shuffled closer, her green eyes filled with curiosity. "Is he a screamer?"

"None of your business, little mama," Atemu placed his hand on the small of Mana's back. "I think it's time for you to go home before Mahad starts to torch the city looking for you."

"You're kicking me out?" Mana pouted, but kept moving towards the door. "You're kicking me out of this beautiful, comfortable, office?"

"I'm afraid that I am, but I tell you what, as an apology I'll send a nice limo to pick you and Mahad up on the morning of the wedding, okay?"

"You better," Mana stopped before the glass door. "I'm really happy for you, Atemu and Yuugi as well."

"Thank you, Mana."

* * *

><p><em>Am I really going to wear this? It's so damn hot outside….<em>

Yuugi stared at the tuxedo that he had laid across the bed, it was well-cut, expensive, and had silk lining, but due the heat wave that Domino was currently experiencing, Yuugi would rather attend his wedding naked than slip the damned thing on.

Taking his eyes off the suit, Yuugi glanced at Atemu's own outfit which was same color, but his fiance added a silk vest with a crimson back with a two silver buttons going down the front. He was excited about seeing his husband-to-be in it, but he doubted that Atemu would wear it, even if the wedding was inside with air conditioning.

Yuugi reached down and twisted his ring, everything for their wedding was ready to go. Leon and Rehema had done a fantastic job with everything. The only thing left was for him and Atemu to say their vows.

Over the past few weeks, he had moved out of his apartment and into Atemu's, gotten to know his in-laws better, and on Atemu's insistence, finally traded his glasses for contacts.

Yuugi reached up to touch his face, it still felt weird that he was no longer wearing glasses. Granted, the contacts were less expensive than glasses, but it still felt weird.

He jumped when he heard the front door slam shut. "Hello?"

"Yuugi?" a soft, hestiant voice called out. "Are you in here? Jounouchi gave me the key.."

Yuugi raced out of the bedroom, down the stairs, all the while calling out. "Ryou! Ryou! You're back!"

"I'm back!" Ryou chuckled, holding out his arms to catch him. "I'm finally home."

Yuugi wrapped his arms around Ryou's chest, squeezing tightly. "I missed you, Ryou! When did you get in? How's Bakura?"

"A few hours ago, and he's doing just fine, currently acting like a big baby because I put him on bed rest for the time being. Enough about Bakura and I, what about you? we haven't really talked to each other."

"Oh, everything is fine with me, really," Yuugi pulled Ryou into the living room. "the wedding preparations are done, now all Atemu and I have to do is say our I do's and it's off to the Caribbean."

"Caribbean?" Ryou made an approving noise at the back of his throat. "That sounds great. How did the wedding preparations go? You didn't have too much trouble, did you?"

"No," Yuugi winced. "Rehema, Atemu's mother, and Leon von Schroeder -remember he's from the Hikari Wedding Company?- the both of them took care of everything. Though, I warn you now that it's somewhat flowery and magical."

"Flowery? Magical?" Ryou patted him on the back. "It doesn't sound so bad-"

"Rehema wanted to use a mix of doves, cherry blossoms -which I don't know how or where she was going to get them from- and balloons."

"I-I'm sorry that you had to go through with that," Ryou's shoulder's shook with laughter. "How did you manage to convince her not to go through with it?"

"I didn't convince her, Atemu did." Yuugi replied, relief visible on his features. "...It's still flowery though, but it's somewhat under control."

"That's good, are you nervous?"

"A little, but who wouldn't be with over hundred people coming."

"Hundred?"

"Atemu's parents, grandpa, all of our friends, and the rest are business associates of Seto and Atemu."

"Really? I'm surprised that you would let Atemu's business associates come, let along Seto's."

Yuugi shrugged. "I've met them all over the past few weeks, some are kind, some are assholes. I didn't really mind them coming."

"You say that because you won't have to look at them very long."

"Exactly." Yuugi gave Ryou a questioning look. "I'm surprised that you don't know all of this already, didn't Jou pick you up at the airport?"

"He did," Ryou deadpanned. "Bakura pissed Seto off with his big mouth."

"Again?"

"Again."

"Taxi?"

"Yeah, got stuck in traffic, and to make matters worse, he argued with the cabbi for the entire time."

"Hey," Yuugi gave his seemingly exhausted friend a grin. "It's just like old times!"

"These "old times." as you kindly call them need to move on so I won't be stuck in a taxi if something like this happens again, -god forbid if it does-"

Yuugi clasped Ryou's shoulder. "I'm not going to reassure you and say that it won't happen again, but we can hope that it doesn't, that's all we can really do. Has Bakura consider retirement?"

Ryou shook his head. "We really haven't had the time to discuss our next move. I'm hoping, praying that he's going to retire and maybe join the police force, hell I'll be happy if he moves to America to join the FBI."

"Well, talk to him about when you get the chance, tie him down to the bed if you have to."

"I'm sure he'll like that." Ryou said, Yuugi didn't fail to notice that Ryou looked and sounded completely serious about it.

"So, when am I going to meet, Atemu?" Ryou asked, giving him a sly look. "I want to meet the man that tied my friend down."

Yuugi glanced at the clock on the wall. "He should be coming home right about...now." Yuugi smiled when he heard the front door open and slam, followed by the loud clank of the keys hitting the small table.

"Yuugi? Are you home?"

"In the living room!" Yuugi called back. "I have someone I want you to meet."

"Oh?" curiosity, as well as a touch of wariness was heard in Atemu's voice as it drifted closer. "Who might that be?"

Yuugi and Ryou stood from the couch once Atemu appeared. Yuugi stepped closer to his fiance, wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders. "Hello."

Atemu pulled him closer and pressed a quick kiss against his neck. "Hello," Atemu gave Ryou a curious look. "Hello?"

Ryou lifted a hand to wave. "Hello, I'm Ryou, a friend of Yuugi's, it's finally nice to meet you, Atemu."

"Ah," a knowing expression flickered across Atemu's face. "You're the one with the spy/assassin/secret agent husband?"

"Talking to Jounouchi, I see?"

"I would have too considering he's dating my cousin." Atemu scowled playfully. "Though, I have no idea how he can stand being around Seto for a few minutes."

"Why do you think they argue so much?" Ryou stepped closer, holding out his hand. "Congratulations on getting married, by the way."

Keeping Yuugi in his arms, Atemu reached over to clasp Ryou's hand with one of his own. "Thank you, back to subject of Bakura's occupation; when are you going to tell Jounouchi that he was right all along?"

"Excuse me?"

Atemu smirked. "I happen to know two members of Sanctum; Marik and Rishid. I know them through Malik and Ishizu, childhood friends of mine."

"Oh," Ryou chuckled. "I'll tell him on his birthday. I'm sure that he'll enjoy being smug about the fact that he was right all along."

"Indeed, are you going to be attending our wedding?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world."

"About that," Yuugi pulled himself out of Atemu's arms to look his lover in the eye. "We have a problem with the tuxedos."

"What's the matter with them? You don't like them? Don't tell me that they don't fit? The tailor said it wasn't a problem-"

"No, no," Yuugi rushed to reassure. "the suits fit just fine, it's just that it's so damn hot outside that's the problem."

"That's why we rented the pool for the reception." Atemu grinned down at him. "It was a last minute touch that I added."

"We're not going to..?"

Atemu continued to grin at him. "We're going to jump into the pool after the vowels are done."

Yuugi turned to Ryou, who had taken to staring at them both with an expression of shock. "This is why I love him so much."

"I can see that, I really can."

* * *

><p>"That doesn't look like a hundred people..."<p>

Anzu rolled her eyes, wrapping her hands around Jou's arm. "Of course it is! You just can't count."

"I can count, who do you think is in charge of Seto's fiances?"

Anzu let out an unladylike snort. "Please, don't lie on your friend's wedding day."

"I'm not lying-"

"Will the both of you shut the hell up? I want to get this over with so I can get these damn stitches out!"

"Tuck your shirt back in and stop scratching! Your going to rip them out, and I'm going to have to sew them back in! And If I have to do that, I am so not giving you painkillers."

"Alright! Alright! Don't have a damn hissy fit."

"A hissy fit? A hissy fit!"

"Hey, what was that surprise you wanted to show me?"

"Honda, will you marry me?"

"What! I can't believe me you're asking me this at this very moment."

"Hey, I live in the moment."

"I can see that!"

Yuugi, who was standing next to his grandfather, groaned at his friends arguing voices. "Come on, guys, let's get the show on the road, okay? Atemu's waiting for me."

"Just a second, Yuugi," came Ryou's patient voice. "Bakura! Tuck it in so we can go already."

Yuugi raised his eyes heavenward, mentally thanking whatever God was listening when the soft violins started up, covering up Bakura loud curse. One by One, Yuugi watched his friends disappear through the curtains until only he and his grandfather remained.

"Are you ready, my boy?"

Yuugi tightened his grip on his grandfather's arm. "I'm ready."

Stepping through the curtain, Yuugi's nose wrinkled when the almost overpowering scent of gardenia hit his nose, quickly pulling his face into a gentle smile, Yuugi moved down the rose covered aisle with practiced ease.

"You're doing fine," his grandfather whispered when they were half way there. "remind me to tell your mother-in-law that she over did it with the ivy."

"I'll be sure to do that," Yuugi whispered from the corner of his mouth.

Once they made it past the first row of guest, Yuugi gently patted his grandfather's arm as he climbed the three small steps to join Atemu who was looking extremely handsome in the tailored tuxedo.

"Is everything well?" the priest asked, wearing a worried expression. "I heard arguing in the back."

"Everything is fine," Yuugi replied, struggling not to smile when Atemu gave him a confused look.

"Very well, shall we begin?"

"Yes, hurry it up, priest!" Bakura barked.

The priest sent a glare towards Bakura, quickly straightening up when Rehema, who was sitting in the front row, cough discreetly.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Ishigami, Atemu and Motou, Yuugi in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The priest waited one, long moment before continued. "Very well, Ishigami, Atemu do you take Motou, Yuugi to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness, in health, for richer or for poorer til death do you part?"

"I, do."

"Motou, Yuugi, do you take, Ishigami, Atemu to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness, in health, for richer or for poorer, til death do you part."

"I, do."

"The rings?"

Mokuba stepped foward with a silk pillow holding two silver rings. Atemu quickly grabbed one of them, slipping it on Yuugi's third finger. Yuugi flushed when Atemu winked at him. Bowing his head to hide it, Yuugi grabbed the remaining ring on the pillow, slipping it on Atemu's larger finger.

"You may now kiss your partner."

Before Yuugi could take the initiative, Atemu grabbed him and firmly pressed his lips against his, dipping him backwards as he did so. Yuugi felt the blood rush to his face and ears when Atemu quickly deepened the kiss in a matter of seconds. Before Yuugi could lean in, Atemu pulled away and smiled against his lips.

"You'll get more than that when we're alone." Atemu whispered against his lips.

"Come on you two!" Anzu called out cheerfully. "Pull away so we can celebrate!"

Atemu completely pulled away, lifting him up as he did so. "Remember that pool that I told you about?"

Yuugi blinked. "Yeah?"

Atemu grabbed his hand and dragged him down the aisle, waving at his mother and father along the way. "Let's go have some fun, shall we?"

* * *

><p>AN : Okay, Seduced is officially done! Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
